


Lost in Translation

by SpotlessPanda42



Series: The Ritchie Chronicles. [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, tags will develop as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpotlessPanda42/pseuds/SpotlessPanda42
Summary: a finalized version of the Trash Panda and the story of whoops.  it follows Ritchie, and her adventures through Thedas, and how she got there.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a day like any other. White tables and black chairs, people seated every other seat. Coughs and sniffles scattered as the man in the front of the room droned on. My head drooped slightly as my eyes struggled to stay open. The laptop opened in front of me, notes half heartily displayed, save for the occasional clacking from the keyboard. The distinct heaviness of the mind started to settle in over, and my head started dropping as I tried to wake myself quickly. My head kept dropping and finally I just let it rest against the keyboard defeated. 

Birds sang above the girl that seemly appeared in front of the traveling five. They stopped and gasped as she snuggled deeper into her arms. 

“Do you think she is a witch of the wilds?” the shifty brunette asked cautiously hand going to daggers. 

“What? No! she’s just a girl. Come on these are Darkspwan infested woods, we have to wake her.” The only female spoke up. She cautiously approached the unconscious girl. The red head tilted her head at the girl.

She was different. Her hair was a short choppy brown, but held abnormal shades of blue and green almost like ocean water. She appeared to be shorter and was much stockier than most women, save for dwarves. Was this girl a surface dwarf? She looked very young, and appeared to hold no visible scars. The clothes on the girl were odd to say the least. Tight black pants of a courser material adorned her legs, while her upper half was in a long grey shirt. Her feet wore a type of boot, black leather.  
The red head tugged one of her own braids before placing her hand on the girl’s shoulder and shaking it lightly. The girl in question mumbled in coherently before blinking her eyes open. Confusion was clear as day on the girl’s face. 

I blinked and was not greeted by a pissed off professor like I had been expecting. Instead I was greeted with the face of a pretty red head. Her hair was in multiple braids. Her brown eyes looked at her kindly and she smiled slightly, showing a slight gap between her front teeth, almost matching her own mouth. 

“Who are you?” I asked without my brain catching up to my mouth.

I glanced around and was struck that I was outside. That was weird. The other thing I noticed was how the women was dressed. She looked to be in a full suit of armor, complete with a sword strapped to her side. 

“Not to point out the randomly appearing girl in the room, but well you did appear out of nowhere. Who are you? Is the question we should be asking.” A light masculine voice called attention to itself. 

I turned my head and almost gasped out loud. I knew this man, but it was impossible. He wasn’t real. I glanced to the other companions and my fears were confirmed. I was staring at Alistair Therin, junior grey warden, future king of Ferelden. Besides him were Sir Jory and Daveth. That means the pretty redhead in front of me was Elissa Cousland. Dear lord, I’m in a fucking video game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look at that i'm not dead. surprise. so here is a teaser, more to come. ~ SpotlessPanda.


	2. Chapter 2

It was tense, or was that just me? Then a hand came into view of my face. Elissa held her hand out for me to take. I smiled a little before gripping it to be pulled up. The first thing I noticed was that she was tall, at least 5’10 to my smaller 5’4 frame. 

“So again, who are you?” Alistair asked again, glancing around probably looking for a threat.

They were in the beginning, to have Daveth and Jory. That must mean we were in the Korcari Wilds. I frowned slightly. I couldn’t recognize the area we were in. I looked back at the awaiting Alistair. 

“My name is Richenda, but everyone calls me Ritchie. I’m not sure how I got here.” I rubbed my arm. 

“I’m Elissa, that is Daveth, Sir Jory and the funny one is Alistair.” She smiled introducing everyone. Her personality was so bright and had an air of carefree. Not at all what I expected for someone wo just lost their parents to a traitorous bastard. 

“Well, if I am to be Frank, you simply appeared before us. One second plain grass, and then poof. Unconscious girl on the ground. Creepy.” Alistair motioned with his hands before scratching his head. 

My brows furrowed, that seemed so anticlimactic. Daveth and Jory started shifting in restlessness. Daveth seemed to be holding his tongue while Jory was openly glaring at me. 

“I’m not a girl, you know. I’m 22.” 

Elissa cracked a smile at my petulance. Jory rolled his eyes, as Daveth surveyed the area. 

“We should get moving, we have to find those treaties.” Alistair finally broke up the small group we had formed. 

We started moving and so far, have not come across any darkspawn. Small mercies. Elissa, I noticed was sticking close to me. I mean I’m an open target, no weapon no armor…oh my lord I should be huddled in a corner. Ahead of us, a large broken tower stood in front of us in ruins. It held some of the same qualities as it looked in the game. The sense of familiarity was comforting. Wait, wasn’t there supposed to be a huge group of darkspawn upcoming? A solid thwonk of an arrow landed in the tree next to my head.   
My eyes widened and I ducked automatically behind a fallen pillar. Alistair let out a loud roar and charged forward to engage in battle. Elissa ducked next to me and smiled a bit ferally. 

“Stay here, don’t want you getting hurt Ritchie,” she hands me a small knife. “Please use this if needed.” he hopped the pillar and was off to help the rest of the group.

I feel useless, but then again, I have no idea how to help. I peeked over the pillar and was not disappointed at the carnage that my eyes were witnessed to. The party was a bit sword heavy, with Jory and his two-handed sword. Alistair had his signature sword and shield, and Elissa weirdly enough held a normal sword but no shield. Why didn’t she have a shield? She doesn’t seem to move as a rouge classification. Perhaps she didn’t have the right equipment? She moved gracefully, striking down her enemies and avoiding their onslaught. 

What they don’t tell you about being in a battle is how loud it is. The air permeated with the sounds of grunting and clangs of metal against metal and flesh. The darkspawn themselves were grotesque. I thought they looked terrible in the game with the up-close shots, they were horrendous. The flesh on them seemed to be falling off in some places. Their gaping maws held no flesh around them, just teeth. It was like looking a bizarre zombie. Whenever the skin broke due to a blade, arrow, or even it seemed when the skin stretched a certain way. Black oozed out of them. This must be the tainted blood. Rotten garbage on a hot day mixed with old eggs, seemed to carry with the darkspawn where ever they go. The smell alone was enough to make anyone gag, how could one fight them up close?

A whistle filled the air and I moved to the left as quickly as I threw my body to the ground. Agony. My flesh felt like it was on fire. An arrow had found a new home in my chest. Chest was being a bit dramatic. It was my upper shoulder by my arm. Damn it I had been shot I’m going to be dramatic. I could feel water on my face. I was crying and making a low whining noise in the back of my throat. I tried to shift to lean, I wanted to look at the protrusion. White flashed in my vison as I gasped in pain. I could hear the battle dying down before some heavy feet came bounding towards me. My eyes caught the eyes of a Hurlock as it sprinted, screaming towards my prone body. I scrambled for the dagger in my hand. My only source of protection.

I was going to die. 

He drew his daggers and launched at me, as screaming reached my ears. Was I screaming? His body slammed into me, pushing the arrow further into my body. I cursed out and tried to force the ugly fucker off. He raised his dagger and slammed it down, missing my head by a hair. Panic started setting in. my body started feeling warm and hot as I tried to think clearly. Tears sprung anew in my eyes as I let out a choked sob. My right hand gripped the dagger harder as I brought it up and shoved it in the fucker’s back. It shrieked trying to dislodge it. I stupidly let go and deciding to give him a left hook to his disgusting face. 

My hit did next to nothing, but successfully pissed him off more. I could hear lighter footsteps running towards us. The Hurlock looked over at the newcomer. Spit came out of its mouth as it wailed. I took the opportunity to grab its blade lodged in the dirt and slam it up in its chin. He fell lifelessly to the side, as a sob ripped its self from my throat. I killed something. Oh my, fuck. I killed something. 

“Shit, Ritchie are you okay?” Elissa’s voice stirred me from my turmoil. She looked down at me shoving the Hurlock off to the side completely. “You were hit?” 

I blinked at her trying to sit up. my vison was blurry and I was starting to go numb. Was that good? She pulled me up with the help of Daveth. Standing up on two legs, I felt a little better. Only problem was that people were swaying, or was that me? Elissa threw my uninjured arm over her solider to keep me balanced as we walked towards the ruin.

“We’ll get you patched up back at camp, no problem. Maybe find some armor to toss you in.” Alistair chattered. 

I nodded numbly as he went to open the lone broken chest. I knew that the chest was going to be empty. Before he made a confused noise.

“Are you a vulture, I wonder. A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones, have long since cleaned. Or merely an intruder come into these darkspawn filled wilds of mine, in search of easy prey.” We all turned and looked as a woman made her way towards us from an upper ledge in the ruin. Morrigan.

Her outfit was surprisingly the same as in the game as were her features. Her eyes were sharp as they zeroed in on me, my injury and then my clothes. 

“What say you hmmm? Scavenger or Intruder.”

Elissa stood up straight and smiled at the women. “I am neither. The Grey Wardens once owned this tower.” 

Morrigan raised a brow a her. 

“There’s a tower no longer, the wilds have obviously claimed this desecrated corpse. I have watched your progress for some time. Where do they go I wonder? Why are they here? And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?” she moved till she was on a ram looking down at us. Her head tilted slightly as her eyes held a curious gleam to them.

“Don’t answer her, she looks chaisned and that means others may be nearby.” Alistair spoke softly to Elissa. Poor sod thought his voice wouldn’t carry to Morrigan’s ears.

“You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you” she huffed raising her arms in disbelief. 

My ears perked up and a grin came on to my face.

“Yes, Swooping is bad.” 

A snort made its way from my throat and Elissa’s. 

“She is a witch of the wilds she is.” Daveth’s voice started picking up squeaky tones at his nervousness. “she’ll turn us into toads.”

Morrigan scoffed at his accusations. “Witch of the wilds, such idle fancies those legends. Have you no minds of your own? You two there. Women do not frighten like little boys. Tell me your names and I shall tell you mine.”

“I am Elissa, and this it Ritchie. A pleasure to meet you” Elissa spoke politely. Ah all those nobility training coming in handy. We both smiled at her encouragingly. 

“And you may call me Morrigan. If you wish, shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest. Something that is her no longer.”

“Here no longer? You stole them, didn’t you? You’re some kind of sneaky witch thief.” Alistair accused. 

I held in a quiet groan. God damn it Alistair don’t be an ass. 

“How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?” 

“Quite easily it would seem. Those documents are grey warden property, and I suggest you return them.” He more or less demanded. 

Morrigan’s face pinched in dislike. “I will not, for It was not I who removed the. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish. I am not threatened.”   
Alistair face set in a grim line and Elissa moved forward letting e stand on my own. The world had stopped swaying and my shoulder throbbed. 

“Then who removed them?” she asked softly.

“T’was my mother in fact. “

“Your mother?” indecorously was her whole voice. 

“If so, it seems that truthful rather than funny sort no?”

“Great, so she is a thieving weird talking funny sort of witch.” 

“Alistair, I can hear your pouting, and it’s not useful in this moment.” My snarky reply came out. My gods foot meet mouth.

Morrigan smirked while Elissa sniggered into her hand trying to look neutral. 

“Not all in the wilds are monsters. Flowers grow as well as toads. If you wish I will take you to my mother. Tis not far from here and you may ask her for your papers if you like. Perhaps even let her heal your friend here.” Morrigan gracefully leapt down and stood in front of us. What was the point of being up there? It’s not like anyone would have harmed her…oh. 

“We should get those treaties, but I dislike this Morrigan’s sudden appearance.” 

I suddenly feel very sluggish. Like the world was moving in a blurring motion. I could see spots starting up in my vison. 

“Guys, not to rush this along, but I’m losing my vison. I need someone to get this arrow out…”  
I started swaying. 

“Shit, the arrow must have been poisoned. Morrigan take us to your mother, now!” Elissa said holding onto me breaking out into a natural leadership role. 

I felt myself start to collapse into Elissa and it went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update weekly, but I am a full college student and a full time manager. so it might be every two weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my god they had to carry my fat ass. I came into conscious with that thought. I could feel under me a type of hay or straw bed. The pain in my shoulder was gone, and strained my eyes to listen around me, not wanting to open my eyes yet, I heard the bubbling of a cooking pot, and muffled voices outside. I could pick out Elissa and an older voice talking. Flemeth. I opened my eyes and was greeted by the inside of a room. Struggling to sit up, I noticed that this room was like the one the warden woke up in. the difference was that this room was big. The bed I was on was behind a screen and a narrow stair case led upstairs. The fireplace was going with a type of soup in the cooking pot. A small table and chairs set to the left of the room. I needed to get up. 

My legs swung around and landed on the floor, standing was surprisingly easy. My sweater had been shed and my grey tank top was stained with blood. A wrapped banged covered the wound and part of my arm. My sweater was no were to be found. Damn it I loved that sweater. I walked to the door and opened it. The light outside almost blinding, before adjusting to look at the people talking. Alistair looked agitated and Elissa calm. Daveth fidgeting and Jory stoic. I looked at Flemeth and I felt my breath leave me. 

“Ah, it looks as if you will live yet girl.” She laughed.

“Yes, thanks are in order. I am grateful.” I mumbled shyly. 

“Flemeth, wants you to stay here. We’ll come get you tomorrow. She would be watching over you, to be sure you have healed all the way.”

“So, I’m like a stray puppy? Tossing me at whoever can care for me at the time?” I was a tad snippy. 

There was no way in hell I wanted to be left alone with Flemeth/Mythal and Morrigan. Well Morrigan I personally had no problem with, but fucking old women could wipe the floor with me. 

Elissa smiled at me and gave me a pat for reassurance before stranding me with two mages. Mother fucker. My hand made its way through my hair ruffling it. 

“Girl, make sure they make it back to their camp safely.” The tired voice of the older women called to her child. 

Morrigan curled her lip, but left to follow the odd group. I felt my palms begin to sweat, this did not bode well for myself. I turned and looked fully at Flemeth. She was regarding me with interest, taking in my appearance.

“Well, girl. You are not one from this realm.”

“Really? What gave it away? It’s the hair, isn’t it. It’s always the hair.” My mouth moved without thought. 

Oh, my fucking gods mouth. Seriously do you want to die?

She barked out a laughter, causing my hands to clench in preparation.

“Good, you’ll need that humor for what is yet to come. Do not get left behind and follow the importance. Life does go on without you, try to not fall for your mind, and let your feelings take you to the end decision.” 

She didn’t smile, just looked at me with her piercing yellow eyes. She made no sense. I grimaced and nodded, apparently all I’m good for now. Anxiety coursed through my body, and I frowned. 

She motioned me to follow her into the house. 

“You girl, possess magic. Untrained as well. Susceptible to many, always say no in your dreams, lest you be struck down or sharing a body.”

A mage? No, I couldn’t be. She had to be wrong. I do not feel any different.

She barked a laugh again as she sat down near the fire, leaving me standing again.

“I am never wrong child. A mage that you are, and powerful one if wielded correctly.” 

I must have said that out loud. 

“How do I know? How do I learn?” I looked towards my own hands. Magic in Dragon age was significantly different than to say Harry Potter. 

“It’s inside of you. Feel it beneath your skin. Humming or a whisper. Try to weave it in your mind. Focus on that then try to push it towards your hands. When it’s there try to manifest it.” With her words of advice, she went upstairs leaving me.

Frowning I found myself on the floor in a bad excuse of a meditative stance. Feel it beneath the skin? Focusing on myself awareness was uncomfortable. Everything was hyper focused as I tried to pinpoint whatever Flemeth was talking about. I could feel frustration start to set in after sitting here for a few hours. I was angry. Angry that I couldn’t find this feeling. Angry that I was here. Angry at myself for being weak. I stood up and stomped outside childishly fuming. 

As my anger started to worsen, I could start to smell smoke. Confused I looked around. My footsteps from the hut to where I was, were smoking and the grass blackened. I could feel this tingling beneath my skin, and I knew that I have found my magic. I held onto the feeling as my anger faded, as I forced myself to calm down. It felt like a river flowing under my skin. My emotions creating waves and ripples. Trying to mentally pull the flow of magic towards my hands was the easiest part. I felt it pool into my hands and it sat there. How was I supposed to manifest this? It kept flowing into my hands, I could almost hear a humming from them. It was like how electricity sounded when it was too high it emits a buzzing sound. My hands continued to emit this sound. Maybe if I thought of an electric ball? As soon as the thought the instantaneous. It sat between my hands. My eyes shocked as it flew from my hands and went straight into a tree, leaving a huge scorch mark.

“Control is the key when it comes to Lightening.”

I found myself jumping in the air in alarm releasing another static ball. 

“Holy fucking Pandas! Don’t sneak up on people!” 

Turning around, I noticed Morrigan stood, arms crossed watching. Her lips quirked in amusement. 

“Mother said you were untrained. I had no idea the extent.” 

I blushed and looked down. Embarrassment radiated off me. Her feet stopped in line with my vision. Her hand softly griped my chin and pulled it up, so I could look into her golden eyes. 

“Tis no good being a shy thing. Templars will tear you apart being timid or not. You are a mage, and must learn to control. Do not let others perceive you as weak. I will teach you what I can in the short time I will have you here. With no staff for yourself at this moment, wielding your magic will be more difficult to control. Alas if you learn staff less you’ll likely hold more control than a prison mage. Come find your center again and hold out your arms in front of you. “ 

I smiled at her. People never give her enough credit, but she is more than a bag of salt and vinegar. I held out my arms, palms facing up in a bizarre macarena fashion. I concentrated on feeling the flow of mana beneath the surface. It was buoyant almost as if I pressed against it, it would stay afloat.

“Now that you have found it, hold it. Feel it against your skin, your mind. Try to find where it ends, and you begin.” Her voiced washed over me like a burn relief. 

My body was saturated in the mana. How was supposed to find where I start, and it ends? Well my mana was like a river, right? I tried to mentally follow where the source seemed to be coming from. Up the stream following. It was coming from the center of my body. No not the center.

“My heart. It’s coming from my heart.” An awed whisper, yet I refused to open my eyes, reveling in the feeling. 

“Aye, the heart. Now I want you to pull as little of mana as possible towards the palms of your hands. I will tell you when to stop slowly trickling in the mana.”

Brows furrowed, I could start to feel a strain, ever so slowly I allowed a drip like effect of mana to contain to my hands. Sweat formed on my lip and trailed down the side of my face. yet I continued to allow the drip effect. After what felt like eternity, a faint humming could be heard from my palms.

“Hold the mana there, yet do not allow more to pool into your palms. Describe how your mana feels.”

“I feel as if I have stepped into a river stream. It is refreshing and calm. Or as if I’m standing in the rain.”

“Good. Now try to recreate those rain drops. Tiny little blobs of water, tis all I ask. Try to hold all the small drops, without combining them.”

When a tiny droplet formed in my palm I was delighted. Soon I had five droplets in my palms, my back becoming slick with sweat. I feel like a water bender. A wild giggle tears threw my throat. I lost my concentration when a horn blew through the night’s air. Night? Where has the time gone. Morrigan and I looked at each other before the hut’s door opened. 

Flemeth stepped out.

“I will check on the battle. Stay indoors, Morrigan prepare the healing potions. Make sure she is familiar with them. I shall return shortly.”

And like that Flemeth was off into the darkness. Enigmatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three :D
> 
> So if you read my Trash Panda story, you'll notice a huge difference, Ritchie then Ashlyn wasn't a mage. This was a huge decision for me, since it would effect her later relationships with others (Fenris). It's actually funny since i never play as mages in the game but always kept two in my parties. Try it some time, nothing is better then having two powerful mages wrecking shit. There may not be an update next week. Midterms are finishing up Friday, so i bummed rushed this one out so i can study. don't be afraid to message me questions.  
> Regards Spotless.


	4. Chapter 4

We sat inside waiting. The potions that were health poultices and then a murky grey potion. She wouldn’t tell me what it was called just that it was a last resort if there were life threatening wounds. 

“What about Healing magics?” I asked looking at her nervously knowing what to expect. 

“Tis an option, I do not know well. You have not enough practice to try, lest you accidentally kill whomever you heal.” 

She wasn’t cruel, just spoke a true statement. I knew I wanted to help, but I didn’t want to cause more harm, then it is worth. The night was quiet. I had thought we would hear the sounds of the battle, but being so deep in the wilds mutes the noise. I could feel my anxiety levels rising. I twisted the hem of my tank top. The fabric stretching beneath my fingers. Half of the tank top was drenched in my own blood, but I didn’t notice that it made the shirt stiffer. My magic hummed under my skin, it was something I had a feeling I would notice for however long I was to have it. It felt like I should do something with it. It was feeding with my emotions, the need to do things. To help.

“Breathe, you are going to accidentally set my home on fire.” She touched my arm. 

My eyes met hers and I gave a weak smile and started to get my breathing under control. Morrigan moved to the bed and stripped it of its sheets. A large screech sounded followed by a flapping of wings. Ostagar has fallen. She was coming back with Alistair and Elissa. Morrigan and I rushed outside seeing Flemeth in mid transform. Elissa and Alistair both on the ground bleeding. We rushed to each a body. Both had multiple arrows sticking out of their bodies. Picking them up and dragging them inside was a task. Morrigan and I picked Elissa up and moved her to the bed, so Flemeth could begin working straight away. We quickly moved to Alistair and carried him to a cot on the floor by the fire. 

Morrigan and I pulled him out of the arrows before pulling off his armor. I quickly put pressure on the wounds as Morrigan forced the potion down his throat. He spluttered out gasping. 

“Hold him down” 

I held stead pushing him down onto the cot. He continued to gag till Morrigan held his nose forcing him to swallow. The bleeding lessened under my hands, cautiously I removed a hand slowly and watched a hole knit itself almost back up. it was no longer a deep wound, but a mere surface wound. Damn those potions are not messing around at all. I looked at Morrigan who thrusted a rolled bandage and pointed to the water and rag bowl.

“Clean the rest of his wounds, dress them and watch him. I need to help Mother with the girl.”

I blinked as she moved away and stared at a breathing Alistair. This cannot be sanitary. My hands already covered in blood moved towards the bowl and lifted the rag. My hands tinted the water red as the rag was wrung out. I awkwardly started cleaning him, ignoring the ripple of muscle beneath my hands. I was awkward around people on a normal day, this was sending my distress through the roof. As he was cleaned I looked at the bandage rolls and blanked. How the fuck was I supposed to make this stick on to him? Do I just wrap him like a mummy and hope for the best? I wasn’t a girl scout, or an outdoors person. I am way over my head here. 

My magic pulsed, and I could feel it try to get closer to Alistair. My brows furrowed and carefully placed my hands on his chest area. My magic thrummed in my veins and rushed towards my hands. My mouth dropped open as I felt it leeching out of me and into the unconscious man. A light green glow started to emit from my palms as the magic sank into his skin. His wounds started to knit the rest of the way together till there was nothing but small puckered scars. The scars themselves looked years old, nothing like a fresh wound scar. 

“Girl, get over here. It seems you are adept at Healing magics. I need a second pair with this one here.” 

I scrambled to get close and do as I was told. When Flemeth told you to do something, you fucking do it. I knew what she could do, definitely not crossing that scary ass lady. Elissa appeared to be a bloody mess. Flemeth had already had the arrows out of her, but her body appeared to have been crushed. Her ribs jutted out of her skin, and the ones that weren’t visual on the outside you could tell were puncturing her insides. My skin started to ashen, as I swallowed back the bile. 

I could vaguely see her still breathing. 

“While this is being swallowed by her, start healing her.” 

Flemeth uncorked the grey potion and shoved it in her mouth. My hands went to her chest automatically. Under my hands I could feel her brokenness. How was she still alive? As my magic pulsed and started to push into her, I followed the magic in my mind. I could feel it settle over her ribs, I pulled my magic to start correcting her ribs. I felt Flemeth poring her magic into Elissa as well. As mine felt new and young, hers held an ancient feel. It was powerful and felt like I could be consumed by her if I wasn’t careful.   
As her internal bleeding stopped, and her coloring started to return, fatigue settled in. I was over exerting myself. Spots danced in my vision as I stepped away from Elissa. 

I collapsed onto the ground and held my head in my hands. It felt like the rivers under my skin, were drying up. it was hard to breathe. I tried to focus on my magic. The vast feeling that I felt earlier was strained, almost as if I used it all. The gasping reality of the feeling of magic being almost gone was disconcerting. I tried to slow my breathing as a bottle with blue liquid was thrust into my face. 

“Drink this, you’ll feel better”

I looked up at Morrigan and down at the bottle. I must have spent my mana. Having a mana bar would have been helpful, but I held none. Titan’s blood although diluted, held no welcome from me.

“Morrigan, do I need it? Or will my mana replenish on my own?” I asked weary of the bottle she still held towards me. 

She sighed and pocketed the bottle sensing that I would not take it from her outstretched hands.

“Tis will take a while, but it will replenish on its own, have no fear. Rest now, you are useless like this.” 

I settled on a third cot by the fire. Flemeth looked over at me with calculating eyes. She had to know, about the Titans. She must see that I’m not from here. She even commented on the fact that I have no clue on how to use my magic. My eyes drooped as I decided to turn in my cot to favor staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow is another day, for the dawn of the longest walking journey shall happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was able to get a short one out. The story is going to start picking up. Now with Dragon Age Origins, I'll be following the story of the Warden closely, but will also be throwing in a bunch of camping scenes, moments that are not really seen in game. I am not sure yet if I will include all of the DLC, although I adore Shale. i'll have to play through the game again for the billionth time to get some of the dialogue for Loghain and Morrigan correct. Especially Morrigan, she freaken talks like an old English person, while everyone else doesn't. Anyway, till next week some time.  
> Regards, Spotless


	5. Chapter 5

Hey this is another chapter I'll delete this when I'm done. I went through finals and I did really well, yay me. But I've been dealing with some really tough stuff at home and my step dad ended up dying from stage 4 lung cancer. It happened so fast, he was fine one day and then he could hardly stand. So I've been helping take care of my mom and working a lot. So I'm working on the next couple chapters and I'll have them posted up before I start school again in February. So i'll replace this with a chapter soon. Thanks for understanding.  
-SpotlessPanda


End file.
